Cinderella Nottingham
by SilverDragon67
Summary: Three fairies grant Ian three wishes....written for a x-over contest
1. The First Wish

**Title: **Cinderella Nottingham

**Author: **Silver Sabine D.

**Rating: **PG 13

**Summary: **The three fairies of Disney's Sleeping Beauty grant Ian three wishes, Chapter one

**Disclaimer: **....Witchblade........blah bla bla bla....Top Cow......bla........TNT.........and so on and so on (wish I could say it belongs to ME sigh)

**Spoilers: **nope....

**Cinderella Nottingham**

Chapter 1

"Ouch…!" A voice shouted in the dark.

"Shhh, be quiet!!" A second voice hissed from beneath the first voice.

"I am quiet!! I was merely uttering a soft remark about the pain I just suffered!" Answered the first voice.

"Oh, beg your pardon! You wouldn't mind suffering SILENTLY the next time, would you??" The second voice asked sarcastically.

"Very well, if you want me to suffer again! You do wish me to be hurt, don't you? You are such a mean person….!" Voice number one this time definitely sounded insulted.

"I am not mean! I only wanted to tell you to be quiet! We don't want to wake him!" The second voice became louder with every word.

"Would you two please shut up at once? I can't stand your whining any longer! We are here for a special purpose AND we don't want to scare the boy. So please, could you two at least try to behave according to your age?" A third voice announced and this voice showed that the owner seemed to really not be amused at all.

"I am sorry, Rosemary Elisabeth, it won't happen again…" The person with voice number one sounded, as if she whished to be very very far away from voice number three, from which we just learned it belonged to a Rosemary Elisabeth.

(To makes things easier, we will call her RE from now on. I am a lazy author….)

RE sighed. "All right then, Catherine Marguerite, but please remember to be silent now and watch your step so you keep from hurting yourself again."

Now voice number two started to speak. "Catherine Marguerite, you really think you can fly around this place without getting a cut from those swords over there?" Voice number two asked teasingly.

"Where are swords? Oh, Marian Brigitte, you mean these fine…. Ouch!!!"

"I knew it…." MB muttered.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!!!" RE exclaimed angrily.

(Note by me (I am the AUTHOR), did I already mention that I am a lazy person? So Marian Brigitte will from now on be MB and Catherine Marguerite will be BA. Ok ok, just kidding…we call her CM. By the way, who gave those lovely ladies these stupid names??)

The three ladies slowly approached the bed that was standing in the room. The person in that bed was stirring around, the face showing distraction. So maybe that person heard their quarrelling, although it was unlikely. They were only tiny little flying fairies, none of them being larger than 2 inches and so their voices were not more than a low whisper of the wind.

But for a trained bodyguard even wind was seen as a potential danger, especially when it suddenly appeared in a closed room.

Ian Nottingham did not open his eyes, he pretended to be still sleeping so he could figure out what was going on. He soon heard that whisper again and because of his enhanced hearing he was able to decipher words from it.

"Oh my god, RE, you woke him up!" CM uttered aghast.

"Naaah, the boy is still sleeping. See, his eyes are closed!" RE spoke these words, but she seemed not to believe them for herself.

"He is not a BOY!" MB was furious.

"Yes he is!" RE answered.

"No he is not!" Came back at once from MB.

RE frowned, what was it with MB today? "Look MB, that boy is just a little older than a toddler…"

MB interrupted her at once "RE, you only have to look at him to see that he is not a boy! He is an adult, a grown man!"

"MB, what is your problem? Why are you so possessed with him being a grown man?"

RE shot a stern look in MB's direction.

That was the time for CM to give her great performance. "RE, I think I know...Well, MB, you already looked at him, right? MB watched him in the shower yesterday…. Sooooo, MB, is he really a grown MAN?" Her voice sounded like the purr of a cat that just managed to gobble down delicious cat food with a topping of cream on it. With a plop she vanished, when MB bolted in her direction to kill her right away.

Watching the ceiling and desperately counting from 1 to 10 to remain calm, RE was the first to notice, that Ian has opened his eyes and was staring at them.

"Ähm…Ladies…he's awake now…"

All three of them turned in his direction at once.

"Who… What are you?" Ian seemed to be bemused.

"Well, young lad, we are the three wise fairies and we are here for granting you three wishes!" RE was flying nearer, so he would be able to get a better view of her.

Ian only stared at her.

"…Aahhhhmm..... Hallo? Did you hear what I just told you?"

No answer, Ian was still staring.

"RE, maybe he is sleeping again." CM flew beneath RE, watching Ian cautiously.

"I know a way to wake him up!"

Before RE or CM could react, MB was already flying straight in Ian's direction and stopped directly in front of his face. With a vicious grin she kicked Ian right between the eyes.

"Oh oh..." RE and CM were shocked.

But nevertheless, the kick worked. Ian started to blink his eyes and slowly looked from one fairy to the next one.

"Fairies? But..... They belong in tales, you know, in FAIRY tales!! You are not supposed to be here!" Ian's voice was hoarse. His mouth seemed to be as dry as the Gobi desert.

"Ah well, here we go again. MB, tell him the truth." RE said, obviously not in a truth-telling mode. They had played rock-paper-scissors before entering Ian's room and MB had lost. So now she was the lucky one to tell a story about people loosing their faith in all things mystic, supernatural, and esoteric. And about the fact that they could only 'work' for one really special person every year.

"....That person had to be honest, faithful, caring and sexy...."

"MB, stop it AT ONCE!" RE was furious. Next time she would be telling the story again.

"Well Ian, see, it's like this: You are the chosen one for this year, so we have the opportunity to fulfill three wishes of yours. Think wisely, young man, for the wish can not be taken back without using another wish for that reason!" RE put on her most solemn face as she spoke.

Ian was stunned. And amazed. And proud. He was chosen! He was special! He had never even dared to think of himself as something special. He always knew he was different but that 'different' had a slightly negative touch. He was no normal man and Irons never got tired of telling him that he had been created and was only there to serve him and that he was unworthy of even being paid attention to.

'But, nevertheless. Fairies? Like elves and gnomes and dwarfes and unicorns? And even dragons? They all do not exist in reality! Well, the black dragons do, sort of....As well as a mystical bracelet turning into a gauntlet and a Blade....oh boy...the fairies could be real!'

And now these wise fairies told him he was special! His thoughts were whirling around.

'If only his fair lady Sara could hear this... If only... Wait! That's it!'

"May I express my first wish now? How should I do this? Do you wish me to say any essential phrases for the wish to be granted?" Ian's looked expectantly at the three fairies.

"You have to start with the words 'I wish...' " CM explained . She was really looking forward to learn what his first wish would be.

Ian cleared his throat and slowly started to speak. "I wish that Detective Sara Pezzini finally sees me as a man! She shall not visualize me as Irons pet, or a bodyguard, and certainly not as a stalker!" Puh, that was done. The first wish was on it's way.

"Oh, that is soooooooo sweet!" CM said with a sniff as she discretely wiped a tear from her eye.

Making herself really really huge (nearly 2 and a half inches now!), RE spoke as loud and dramatically as possible while lifting her arms in Ian's direction. "I now declare the games..."

"RE, wrong text!!!!"

"...Ooops, sorry lad, my memory is like Swiss cheese when I'm excited..." With a sheepish grin RE started over again.

"Ah... As I told before, I now declare this wish fulfilled!" And with a loud poof and a little bit of mist the three fairies vanished into nothing.

When Ian woke early the next morning, he wasn't sure anymore whether the three fairies had only been a dream or not. Well, he had no time to speculate about mystic persons. He had to go and watch Sara get up, go to work, stay at work, come back home after work, and rush to bed after doing a workout and watching a little bit TV. It sounded utterly boring, but Ian loved to watch over Sara. He loved her yawning in the morning. He loved the way she was stretching right after leaving her bed. He loved her running around with her toothbrush in her mouth and looking for things in her whole apartment. And he especially loved her happy smile when she put on her helmet and patted her Buell before rushing off to the 11th precinct. He was really looking forward to watching his beloved lady today.

With a satisfied smile Ian settled himself on the fire escape next to Sara's kitchen window. This was the place he stayed for hours every day to watch the wielder and to protect her when necessary.

Sara was still fast asleep when Ian reached her place and peeked into her room. Today, he wanted her to have a special day. Maybe the three fairies did only appear in his dream, but if so, maybe that dream had a meaning? Maybe that dream wanted him to start to feel confident. Or maybe that dream even wanted him to show Sara his love for her! Either way, it did not matter. Today, Ian wanted her to see him as the man he was – with emotions, feelings and even passion.

Slowly he opened her window and slid into the room. He went to the bed and stared at the sleeping figure that was lying there peacefully. Sara really seemed to be relaxed this morning. Ian carefully took off his gloves and put them into one of the pockets of the black coat he was wearing. Ever so carefully, he touched Sara's lips with his right hand, wishing for once that he would be allowed to kiss her.

Drifting away with his thoughts, Ian nearly jumped out of his skin and out of the window when Sara's alarm suddenly went off with the hammering drums of a band he remembered to be called 'Nightwish'.

(The author (that would be me) wants to announce, that 'Nightwish' is a wonderful Gothic-Rock-Band from Finland.

"Well, Sabine, you had your announcement. Could you go on with the story now?"

"Oh, MB don't stress her"

"I'm not stressing her!"

"Yes You are!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!")

As every morning Sara nearly demolished her alarm clock before yawning and stretching and shuffling off to the bathroom. Being halfway to the bathroom her brain started to work properly and gave her the picture of something she had seen but actually not seen at the same time. Whirling around, she looked back to her bed. Lying there, next to her bed, was something black. Something that definitely didn't belong there.

Today was a special day. Today, Sara only needed 3 minutes to brush her teeth, comb her hair, and get dressed before she left her apartment. Today, she did not smile happily while mounting her Buell. No, today her grin was menacing like 'I-am-totally-pissed-so-don't-you-dare-to-even-look-at-me'. 'Who gave him permission to walk into my place any time he feels like it? He acts as if my place was fucking grand central station!' She thought to herself. Wasn't it enough that he followed Sara around always and everywhere? And that he visited her apartement now and then to annoy her with that stupid cryptic drivel? What the hell was Nottingham doing in her apartement while she was sleeping? How often had he been here before without her knowing of it? Watching her, maybe even....touching her? With a loud roar Sara made her bike jump to the street and nearly flew along the asphalt with the maximum speed that was possible on NY's streets.

"Where is he?!"

"Detective Pezzini, what gives me the pleasure of such an early visit from you?" Kenneth Irons asked, acting innocent as usual, his smile as arrogant and devious as possible. Sara barely withstood the urge to strangle him.

"Where is your little lapdog, Irons? Where is Nottingham?" She was furious and nearly spat his name in Irons direction.

"Sara, what has Ian done to earn such aggressive behavior from you?" His grin widened with every word he spoke.

Without a word, Sara held up the black glove she found in her apartment earlier. Irons smile became a little unsteady. "Where did you find that?"

"In my apartment!" Sara's voice was stone cold.

"IN your apartment?" Now Irons was fuming, Ian was absolutely forbidden to make contact with Sara without Irons telling him to do so. "Follow me Sara. Ian has something to explain!"

Irons paced so fast that Sara nearly had to run to be able to follow him. They went around several corners and through long halls and Sara soon lost orientation. She nearly bumped into Irons when he suddenly stopped in front of a wooden door.

"Ian!" Irons hammered his fist against the door and entered the room without waiting for a reaction from the inside. The room was empty. Looking around, Sara saw Ian's coat hanging from a coat hanger. Irons saw the coat as well.

"So, he is at home now..." He muttered to himself.

With a menacing smile, Irons darted forward and ripped the door to Ian's bathroom open. Sara followed him at once and stopped short, her eyes getting huge at the sight she saw in the bathroom.

Ian was standing there, dripping wet, right now using his towel to dry his hair.

Sara wanted to leave the bathroom, but she was unable to move. She felt a little... funny. For a splitsecond she saw a flash of lightning in front of her eyes, but it was gone before she even realized that she had seen something. Strangely enough, she felt the urge to step closer to Ian so she could touch those fine chiseled muscles of his chest, and his abdomen, and.... 'Oh my god!' Her mind was going crazy 'Breathe Sara... in... out... in.... out... in.....' How could such a gorgeous man hide himself under so many layers of black?

Sara's thoughts were interrupted, when Irons started to shout at Ian. "Ian, do behave yourself as you are trained! Position yourself in a proper way immediately!"

Ian blushed but did at once as he was told. He straightened his back, threw down the towel to clasp his hands behind his back, put his feet apart and dropped his head.

Sara was horrified. She never really noticed the way Irons treated Ian. Her anger at Ian vanished. Instead, she wanted to kick Irons right through the window, but she didn't dare. Suddenly, she realized that Ian would be the victim as well. In that single second before dropping his head, Sara saw Ian's eyes. She had seen a glance she hoped she would never see again.

It was the glance she had seen when looking at abused children and at thrashed women.

Ever so careful, Sara sneaked out of the bathroom and went to Ian's coat. Without a second thought she pushed the glove into the pocket with the other glove. Quietly, Sara moved herself away from the evidence and waited for Irons to finish his speech for Ian.

"...Don't you dare to lie into my face. I will prove this at once!! Show me your gloves right away!" Irons was fuming more and more.

Sara could nearly feel the embarrassment radiate from Ian as he walked to his coat to get the one glove as he tried in vain to hide his manhood behind his hands at the same time. He knew he would be punished hard this time; there was no way Kenneth Irons would allow him to disobey his orders.

Ian noticed at once that there were two gloves in the pocket of his coat and he had to force himself not to start smiling, for Irons would see that and jump to conclusions.

Slowly, Ian displayed the pair of gloves to Irons. Irons gaze was frozen! As he approached Sara, he had regained his self assurance again. "Detective Pezzini, I am really sorry, but as you can see, Ian is not the man you are looking for. Ian, I have to go to a meeting immediately, be so nice to walk Ms Pezzini to the door. Good bye Detective." And with that, Kenneth Irons rushed out of the room.

Sara turned around at once to look at the wall while Ian retreated to the bathroom to grab the towel he so desperately wanted. After wrapping the towel around his hips he started to speak with Sara.

"Sara, I thank you for not telling on me. Mr. Irons would have punished me for...." Ian's voice trailed off as he started to look at the floor again.

Sara slowly turned around to face Ian, getting angered again at the sight of him not daring to look into her eyes.

"Ian, stop looking down. Please, look at me" Carefully, Sara came closer to Ian. She was afraid that a sudden movement would scare him away like a shy animal. Gently, Sara placed the index finger of her right hand under Ian's chin and pushed his head up so she could look into his eyes. Into his beautiful, but sad, eyes. How come she didn't notice Ian's beauty before? This Ian was so different from the Ian she remembered. He was no menacing stalker right now and there was no way to see him as an emotionless creature anymore. He had a soul and a heart and feelings.

"Ian, I am so sorry for every.... Word.... For always yelling at you. I hurt you so much.... And I didn't even notice!" Sara felt terrible.

"Sara, please, it is me who has to apologize. You are the wielder now and that is a great responsibility you carry on your shoulders. I am there to protect you, to cover your back and to look after you. That is why I watch you all the time. But I was not supposed to come near you and to talk to you without being ordered. It was my duty to stay in the shadows. But I did not stay there.... I wanted to be near you, Sara. I am sorry for allowing my.... Feelings to disturb you. It will never happen again." Ian's voice was nearly inaudible now.

"Ian, you don't have to stay in the shadows. Maybe it would be a good idea to meet and to talk. I would like to learn more about the protector of the wielder. I want to know who Ian Nottingham really is..." Sara looked in Ian's eyes, eagerly waiting for his reaction. Would he accept her peace-offer?

"You really want to talk with me?" Ian didn't trust his ears. Minutes ago, Sara was ready to kill him with her bare hands and now she offered him the chance to show her who he really was! She wanted to see the man inside! So the three fairies really did fulfill his deepest wish! His fair lady Sara started to see Ian as a man. He never even dreamed of such a wonderful thing to actually happen to him! Ian couldn't stop a happy smile appearing on his face.

"Ian you should smile more often, it really suits you." Sara smiled at him as well. This seemed to be a good start for both of them. "But now, I'm afraid, I gotta go. I'm already late for work!"

"Then will you please turn around while I get dressed?" Ian's smile became deeper when he noticed Sara to blush after his questing. She was so beautiful when she blushed!

After her turning around, Ian quickly rummaged in his closet to grab underwear, socks, and what else he needed to get properly dressed and put it on.

"I only have to comb my hair..." With that, he disappeared into his bathroom again to return not much later with his locks neatly trimmed in a ponytail. Only one streak was framing his face, giving his appearance a somehow soft impression.

Minutes later they stood in front of the building, next to Sara's Buell. Sara turned to Ian and looked into his eyes, this time he did not withdraw his gaze. "Ian, how do you always know where I am? Did you bug my bike? Or my cell?"

"Sara, the wielder and the protector are always connected. I can feel where and how you are." Ian answered sincerely.

"WHAT?" Sara's good mood has just disappeared. "You can actually feel me? Like some kind of freaking radar?"

'Oh oh, Ian, you are in deep trouble now...' Ian was devastated.

"Yes, I can. You could feel me as well... I could show you how. And I could show you how to block your mind...." Right after pronouncing his offer, Ian was shocked by his own daringness. He was not allowed to show this to Sara. Besides, Sara would be even more angry at him for offering her such 'mystical mumbo jumbo', but maybe she would smooth a little bit by getting the chance to ban Ian from her thoughts and feelings.

"I could really learn to feel where you are? And you would show me how to block you from invading my brain?" Sara looked expectantly at him. Although she was still fuming over Ian's confession, the thought of actually learning to feel where Ian was, and how he was feeling at the moment, was absolutely thrilling.

Hmm? No yelling? No harsh comments? It must be Ian's lucky day! She was really interested in learning something from him!

"Yes Sara, I can show you how to do that. It would be an honor for me to teach you." Ian was so happy now, he didn't even care anymore that he wasn't allowed to teach Sara things without Irons knowing about them. He could deal with the punishments later.

"Ian, why don't you do your evening-wielder-watch from the inside today? You could watch me while sitting on my couch instead of on my fire escape." Sara's smile was sincere, she was actually looking forward to seeing Ian this evening. Maybe she would cook a little bit, or better, she would order something nice. She knew she was a horrible cook.

"That seems to be a good idea! I will be there. Farewell, my lady!"

With that Sara mounted her bike, but now her happy smile had nothing to do with her Buell. Now, her smile came from the black clad figure she could watch in her rear-view mirror until she drove around the first corner.

Ian slowly walked to the garage. He would follow his beloved lady with a little less speed. Actually, he would not follow her at all. He knew where she was heading to so he only had to drive to the 11th precinct to meet her again.

He could not wait until the day was over and his first peaceful meeting with Sara was to start. The three fairies made him the happiest man on earth already and there were still two wishes left....

Whistling a little tune he once heard in the radio, Ian left the estate to do his daily routine to watch over his fair lady Sara, the wielder of the witchblade.


	2. Lessons

Chapter 2

The day seemed to be endless.

Normally Ian loved to watch over the Wielder, because normally this was quite interesting. Although there were times when it was rather boring, not only for him but for Sara, the Wielder as well. Days spent with horrible actions like .... paperwork. Ah, both Sara and Ian hated paperwork.

On this special day there was no paperwork, it was only the anticipation of meeting Sara in the evening that made Ian so impatient. Right now he wasn't so sure whether it would be a good idea to actually teach Sara reading minds and emotions with the help of the Witchblade. But he promised her to do so in an attempt to please her, and now he would have to keep his promise. Besides, he would love to be near her, the mere thought that she actually invited him to dine with her made him the happiest man on earth. Still three more hours to wait...and be patient......

At last the day was over and Ian rushed home to change his clothes and get the gift for his lady. He knew she would not accept any jewelery or anything else like that, but he had something special in his mind. Almost two weeks ago, while watching Sara, he noticed her strolling along past the same shop several times in one week. It was a little gallery and soon Ian found out what it was that Sara was so fascinated by. It was a beautiful watercolor painting, showing a magnificent Chinese dragon protecting an injured lady against a group of bandits. Although the dragon was a mystical creature, the painting looked almost like a snapshot, taken from real life. There was something special about it, as if the dragon would almost come to life if you only stared long enough at him!

Seeing the painting the first time, Ian instantly knew why Sara was returning here to see it every day. He didn't know how this could happen, but it was as if the painting were offering him inner peace, a sanctuary to let his mind just fly away. Ian loved this painting immediately and he knew this would be the perfect present for Sara. So he bought the painting with the protecting dragon, titled  "He who protects his Love". He wasn't  quite sure how Sara would react to the title, especially if he was the one to give her the painting, but he would see then. Musing about it now was absurd, for Sara's reaction was as predictable as a game of roulette.

The next day it nearly cut Ian's heart to see the disappointment on Sara's face as she noticed the painting to be gone. He was glad he had been the one who bought it.

Feeling really awkward and happy at the same time Ian reached out to ring Sara's doorbell. It was the first time he had actually been invited to enter her apartment! Ian knew he had a small advantage today because of the wish he was granted by those lovely faeries that still had an impact on Sara. Hopefully it would last throughout this date!

"Hello Ian, come on in!" Sara's appearance made Ian nervous, but he got over it at once. With a quick glance he was able to drink in her entire appearance. He noticed the hint of lipgloss as well as the thin silver necklace she wore. Together with a green sweater matching her eyes and these tight black jeans Sara was just adorable.

"Hello Sara. Thank you for inviting me." Very slowly Ian entered the apartment and looked around a bit ....disorientated.

"Gee, Ian, what's the matter? Don't you recognize my place coming from this side? Maybe you should walk over to the window and then have a look!" Sara was smiling at Ian while he blushed and smiled as well.

"I am sorry, Sara. It is just...it is the first time I have actually been welcome in your place!" Ian looked at Sara shyly and then his smile widened. "I have a present for you!"

"A present? What is it?" Sara tried to peek behind Ian but couldn't see anything. "You are not trying to hand me some of Irons' horrible necklaces or earrings or stuff like that. Are you?"

"No, I am not. This one is only from me as Mr. Irons does not know I am here with you. And I would appreciate you not telling him about the things I am going to teach you later. He would not be...pleased with my actions." His words came out soft, his voice getting softer with every syllable until it was nearly inaudible.

Sara nearly shivered as she thought back to the scene she saw this morning, the way Kenneth Irons treated his loyal servant. And son. She was able to imagine what 'not pleased' could mean for Ian. She would never tell Mr Irons one word that might cause Ian trouble.

"I'll promise, Ian, I won't tell. Now, where is the present?" This time Sara tried to circle Ian so she would be able to look at what he was holding behind his back.

Slowly Ian took his hands in front of his body so that Sara could see that they were empty. "Are you looking for something, Sara?"

Gosh, he was actually having fun with fooling her! But Ian knew he had to be careful he learned a lot about Sara watching over her. So one thing he learned was that Sara could be quite hot-tempered sometimes. Better not mess around with her too much.

"Sara, I do not have your present right now. You have to find it!" He only got this idea a few seconds ago after seeing Sara's curiosity. In fact he had planned to personally hand the present over, but this way seemed more interesting.

"WHAT?? Listen pal, I don't like to be fooled, so don't  you just tell me some crap about a present and then make me run around and look under furniture like an idiot! I won't do....wait a sec!" Without hesitation Sara turned around and went to her kitchen window to take a look at her fire escape. "Got it!"

On the fire escape she found a large parcel nearly three feet by two. It was wrapped in midnightblue paper with a huge white bow on it.

"Wow, Ian! What is that?" Carefully Sara lifted the parcel and took it into her kitchen. As the table was crammed with stuff she walked over to her living room and placed the parcel on her big rug, sitting right next to it. Ian watched in anticipation as Sara unwrapped the bow and then starting to be impatient, just tore away the paper.

"Ian....."

Sara just sat there, staring at the painting, the one she really missed last week after she noticed that it was gone. Gone for good. And now it was here, being hers! Given to her as a present by Ian Nottingham, a man that she actually hated until this morning. How could it be that he always knew what she really wished? Sara tried to fight back her tears, ashamed that it had taken her so long to recognize his deep understanding of her, and also by how much the protective dragon meant to her

"Sara, I am sorry. I did not mean to upset you. If you wish..."

"No, Ian! You didn't upset me. That painting is so beautiful, it is perfect! You couldn't have found a better gift! Thank you so much!" While she spoke this words, Sara got up from the floor and approached Ian, her eyes locked into his. After uttering the last word Sara stood on the tip of her toes and placed a little kiss on Ian's cheek, before stepping back and being the old "nothing-can-shock-me" Sara again. "Hey, Ian! Come on, help me find just the perfect place for that dragon!"  

For Ian the evening could not have been better. First the invitation, then her ardor about the painting and last – the kiss. He actually got a kiss from his Lady!

"As the Dragon is protecting his lady it might be a good idea to put it in a place where he can fulfill his task!" Ian already spent many hours with musing about the right spot for the painting, but he wanted Sara to find a place on her own, for it was her painting and her apartment.

"The dragon protects me, hm? Sounds kind of.....I don't know. Like I've heard that one before...?" Sara smiled wickedly at Ian.

"No really? Maybe because that is what a dragon is for in nearly every myth. They can be dangerous and ruthless, but they will never leave a lady in need on her own!"

"Yeah, a lady in need. Right. D'you happen to know such a lady?" Sara had a smile on her face that did little to lessen the agressive tone in her voice. It was a warning, and Ian knew to be careful with his answers. He knew his lady quite well so it was an easy task for him to get away from this dangerous ground.

"A lady in need? Does not every lady need a protecting hand now and then?"

"Yes, yes, yes.... we are weak and fragile creatures. You can only be glad that you bribed me with the painting...." Shaking her fist in Ian's direction Sara took the painting and started to hold it against the wall right there were she was at the moment. "Naa, not good...Ian, what do you think?"

"No, I don't like it there. That place is not special enough."

After several attempts all answered with "No..." from Ian, Sara wandered off in her bedroom.

"Ok. Ian, now there are two possibilities. Either we put the painting over the bed-head or we hang it across the bed, so I can see it every time I'm waking up. Hm, I would have to find another place for the wardrobe, then..." Sara stood on the bed now, staring to and fro beneath the two walls.

"I could help with the wardrobe." Ian stood in the middle or the room and looked satisfied at the wardrobe, for that was his choice from the beginning. It would be easy to move the wardrobe more to the right so that there was plenty of space for the painting to come into it's own.

"It seems you've made a choice! Ok, then let's do the muscle-work!"

Combining their strength it was quite easy to push the wardrobe to the side. Sara left the bedroom and came back with a hammer and a few nails. Putting them down she grabbed the painting and handed it over to Ian: "Ok, Ian, can you hold it up so I can see how it looks like?"

Ian did as he was told and Sara sat down in her bed, taking in the sight before her. It was incredible how easily Ian fitted in her private space, it was actually fun to have him here to help. He proved that he was able to talk straight, without saying anything cryptic. And he had a sense of humor as well, something Sara had not even suspected.

"Hey, Ian..."

"Hey, Sara..."

"Ian, I think it is just perfect over there. Wait a sec..." Sara approached him while staring at the painting to mentally fix the point where she had to put the nail into the wall. "Ok, take it away, let's do this!" Without hitting her thumb as Ian secretly feared Sara hammered the nail into the wall. After she was done he carefully lifted the picture and attached it. Both Ian and Sara stared at the painting, moving backward until they hit the bed and sat. They were wrapped in a shroud of peace and contentment so soft that they hardly dared to breathe for neither of them wanted to destroy this wonderful moment.

At last Sara started to move. "Ian...ahm....let's go to the living room, it's way more comfy over there. Besides, you're here to teach me something, right?"

"Yes right. Let's go over and start with the lesson."

"Do you want tea? Or coffee?" Sara already marched into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Coffee would be nice, thank you." Ian stood in the middle of the living room looking at the couch and trying to relax a little. He was very close to Sara today and that made him extremely nervous, especially when he thought of the fact that he was going to teach her skills that would allow her to eventually shut him out of her thoughts and her feelings. That could be fatal for him, Ian needed that  link to Sara so that he could track her down, feel if she was in danger or otherwise distracted. He only hoped that Sara would be unable to concentrate hard enough, so he could still sneak into her thoughts.

"Sugar?"

"What??"

'He is cute when he blushes...' Sara thought as she tried in vain not to laugh at Ian's expression. "Do you want sugar with your coffee?"

"Oh...ahm...no thank you, I drink my coffee black."

"Me too, it is disgusting what some people put in their coffee, you should see Jake...yuk! Sugar AND cream, boah....there ought to be a law." Sara made a face at Ian and was delighted to see that her babbling worked out just perfect, it seemed as if he started to relax finally if you could interpret his smile that way. "Come on Ian, let's make ourselves comfy and then, Mr Teacher, start your lesson!"

Cautiously Ian wandered over to the couch and sat down. He sipped at his coffee and waited until Sara was seated as well.

"Well then let us get started. Sara, what do you know about mind reading?"

"Nothing! I know that there a people in those shows in Coney Island who pretend to read the minds of the spectators, but those are only cheap tricks."

"Correct, although there are people who actually have the ability to concentrate on the thoughts of others. But those people do not use their gift for entertainment. They normally keep their talents secret because they know that many people would feel threatened. In the end a talented person could be in danger himself. Try to keep that in mind, Sara! Do not fool around with your new knowledge and don't let anybody know. Use your talent wisely."

"Yes sensai. Wisely. So...can we start now?" Ian rolled his eyes over Sara's impatience, but he had to grin nevertheless although he tried to be as solemn as possible. "I am not your sensai, grasshopper. Just call me Ian."

Sara giggled and again found herself thinking about just how much she actually liked Ian's company. Never before had  she noticed his sense of humor, to be honest, she had never actually talked to him. Well she barked at him and insulted him, but a real talk? No, today was the first time for that.

"Ok Sara, I'll show you something. Look out of the window." Sara was a bit irritated but she did as she was told. 'Can you hear me Sara?'

"Wow, did I just hear you in my head?" Sara was excited! She never knew Ian could actually talk to her like that! Incredible!

"Yes, I just wanted you to look out of the window so that you would accept the fact that it was only me who controlled the inner voice. I concentrated on you and thought the sentence and then I transmitted it over to you. Easy."

"Yeah sure, if that was that easy then Dante would have already shot me several times in our briefings after hearing me cursing him. So, how did you do that?"

"Sara, you need to concentrate and you need to use the Witchblade for that. The Blade gives you the strength to focus your thoughts so you can transmit them. Let us try a bit. Look at the Blade and try to think of me. Then think of a tiger and focus that picture on your thought of me."

"Ok..." Already the Witchblade was humming the whole time Ian was here, it seemed as if the Blade was somehow  satisfied by his presence. But it changed, the red eye of the Blade started to glow and the humming sound vanished. It was as if the Blade came to life. 'What do you wisssh, Ssssara?'

Sara recognized the Wichblade at once but she felt a little streak of fear run through her body as she heard the voice in her mind. So the Blade used the same trick as Ian did and it has done so before. But it was connected to her, there was no need to answer that question audible, the Blade looked into Sara's thoughts and found the answer. 'I will help you, Sssara'. The gem of the Blade started to whirl and soon Sara's thoughts were nearly drawn into the stone, it was as if a vacuum cleaner was trying to suck her brain out. She tried to focus on Ian until she saw him in her imagination. Then she thought of a tiger, but the picture melted away, other animals crawled through Sara's brain, elephants, giraffes, tiger, lions, snakes and crocodiles. At last Sara  was able to see a tiger and she succeeded in melting the tiger with her imagination of Ian.

"Wonderful! You did it! Although...have you ever been to a zoo?" Ian grinned at Sara who had a few problems with coming back to reality.

What kind of a question was that anyhow?

"Yes sure, and I watch Animal Planet. What's wrong?" Sara's mood changed from disorientated to pissed.

"Well, I was only wondering why your tiger has a mane and a trunk." Ian's highly trained body reacted at once as a cushion came flying by and nearly hit his head. He enjoyed teasing Sara, it was so easy to outrage her and fun to watch her calming down at once again. The whole situation felt like...being friends.

"Very funny, Nottingham. Really...Ha...Ha...Ha." Sara's mood was definitely not the best right now, but it was increasing again. "But I did it, right? I transmitted you a real picture! Something I wanted you to see!"

Ian smiled as he looked at the woman sitting in front of him, she looked like she would burst any minute, her broad smile showing him just how proud she was. And she had every right to be proud of herself. At least the picture he got had a tiger in it, somewhere. "Come on, Sara, try again. Maybe without the trunk this time?"

Sara waved a fist at him but smiled as she looked down and tried to concentrate.

One hour later Sara was already able to send Ian pictures, correct pictures without looking at the Witchblade. Ian had told her to look between his eyes and to touch him with visualized hands and that had worked out fine. Soon Sara started to be bored.

"Ian, can I now try to send abstract things? Words or Sentences?"

"Sure, Sara, it works the same way. Just think of the words and send them away! Take a short sentence and try!"

Sara tried to find a fitting short sentence she could use for her transmission and came up with: 'Had any dreams lately?'. She focused her view on Ian's face and felt her concentration deepen as the Witchblade warmed up a little to confirm it's readiness to assist.

Ian smiled as he heard her voice in his head 'Had any dreams lately?' and he answered her at once 'I had most pleasant dreams, how about you?' From word to word it was easier for Sara to concentrate and transmit those. Ian was astounded; He had never thought she would be able to learn to use telepathy that fast. It was on one hand amazing and challenging but on the other hand the danger was obvious. Sara would have to learn to control herself and to be careful. Right know she was only receiving thoughts that were deliberately send to her, but what might happen if she would be able to actually read private and hidden thoughts as well? Ian knew now that she was quite capable of doing so, but she had to learn about the dangers as well. If somebody with mental ability would find her sneaking around in his brain, he could harm her, drive her insane or worse, he could even kill her. And Sara could do the same to the person which she would choose to infiltrate. This was dangerous and Ian was not sure how he could show Sara the danger so she would actually understand.

"Listen Sara, before we go on with our lesson I have to tell you about the danger of telepathy. The mind is powerful, with the right training it can be used as a weapon against others. Someone with the right training can kill you without even touching you! And you could accidentally kill another person as well, you could damage the mind of another person. Please, Sara, do not underestimate the danger of telepathy! Don't use it for fun, use it only if you have no other way. And don't stay long in another mind, only for mere seconds!"

"Ah...Ian, don't you think you're exaggerating a little? It can't be THAT dangerous, can it?" Sara smirked, she thought that Ian only wanted to scare her off because he didn't like to give her the knowledge of something powerful enough to control her surroundings and to control him, or to get rid of his control.

"I do not exaggerate, Sara! This IS dangerous and I am not going to teach you about a weapon that you still do not see as the weapon it is! Maybe you need a little demonstration!" Ian started to focus on Sara, he wanted to make her feel his presence in her mind, and he wanted to show her that he could actually force her to do things she would not do normally.

Sara suddenly had a weird feeling, as if a cold hand was lying down in her skull onto her brain. She knew it was Ian for she could hear his voice trying to calm her 'Sara, it is me, don't be afraid!', but she was nearly scared to death. That feeling was so strange, so intense that she started to freak out.

But before she could move the Witchblade came to help her, the gem seemed to whirl like a tornado and the red fire in it was so intense that the whole living room was covered in red. Suddenly Ian started to scream, he held up his hands and pressed them against his temples. Then he reacted as if an invisible fist had just punched him hard in the face, several times. He started to bleed from his mouth and out of his nose and Sara watched in horror as Ian's scream suddenly came to a halt. Without a further sound he collapsed and slipped down the couch. On the floor he was shaking uncontrollable, as if he was having an epileptic seizure.

"Ian! Oh my god! Ian! Oh please please please..."  Sara knelt down next to him and tried to lift his head so he would not hurt himself. The shaking stopped quite fast and she didn't even notice the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "Ian, oh please, don't let him be hurt...Ian, can you hear me? Ian, please, wake up...Oh, Ian" Sara carefully fondled Ian's hair, his cheek, his forehead and his hair again.

How could this have happened? Damn the Witchblade!!!! Damn!!! 'What have you done to him????'

'Sssara, you needed help'

'No, I was scared, but not of him! Not of Ian, only of...the feeling in my head. I did not need your help!'

'I did not harm him...much'

'Oooh you....damn piece of metal'

'Careful Sssara, don't forget to ssshow your ressspect!'

'I won't, but I thought you liked him?'

'I do. He isss ssstill alive. And sssane.'

"Ooooohh, Sara? Are you ok?" Ian opened his eyes and started to sit up but collapsed at once "My head....did I run under a truck?"

"Woho, careful, Ian. Don't move...lay still for a while. Don't you remember? You tried to show me the danger of Telepathy."

"I see. I was successful, right?" He had his eyes closed now but he was grinning. He remembered perfectly what had happened, the Witchblade had protected his Lady. Good. Against him. Not so good. It was an interesting experience, the Blade had actually talked to him, told him to be careful for it knew he was the protector but it would kill even the protector if he would endanger the wielder. And then, well, let's say it like this, the Blade started to have a little fun of it's own demonstrating mental abilities.

"Yeah, you are a wonderful teacher. Ok, you think you can get up?" With Sara's help Ian carefully got back onto the couch. He leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to relax a little and reduce the pain in his head. Meantime Sara went to get a wet cloth and some aspirin. She stopped and got a glass of water, took the cloth and went back to Ian who was still sitting on the couch with closed eyes.

"Hey, Ian..."

"Hey, Sara."

"Hmm, you are feeling better now, right? If you can already tease me again...Come on, big boy, drink this, that will help you with your headache."

"What is that?" Ian eyed the glass suspiciously.

"That is aspirin, come on, take it all!" Sara held the glass in Ian's face and she would have started to pour the content into his mouth, if he hadn't taken it away from her. With a  disgusted face he swallowed the medication.

"Boah, that was awful! Don't you have any lemon flavored?"

"I see, there is someone getting cheeky in here, hmm? Ok, now hold still, so I can clean you up." Carefully Sara wiped away the dried blood. "Are you feeling any better now?"

Ian sighed heavily. "Yes, thank you. Sara, but....I don't think it would be a good idea to teach you more."

"Yes, Ian, I agree." And that was not even a lie. Sara was still shaking with terror at the thought of what just happened to Ian. He could have been dead, he was only lucky that the Witchblade...well...liked him. Sara needed no further demonstration to realize the danger of telepathy.

...he could have been dead! Why was that bothering her so much??? Sara's heart felt as if a metal claw was clutching and squeezing it. What, for heaven's sake, was happening today? Yesterday she could have killed Nottingham without a further thought and today she was wiping his blood off!!!! It must be a virus....or did he do something to her brain? Naa, the Blade would have killed him right away....so, why the hell did she suddenly care for Mr Cryptic-Super-Stalker?

"You ....agree?" That was unbelievable, Ian had already prepared himself for a battle to convince his lady not to insist in going on with her lesson. Why did she give in so fast? Was she scared of the dangers that could occur? Was she afraid for herself? Or for those she could harm? Was she even worried about him? No, that thought was too absurd....besides, it was not important, not anymore, there would be no further instruction in mind-reading.

"What? You act as if it's absolutely unbelievable that I would agree to you!" What was it with this guy? One moment she was actually worried about him and then he opened his mouth and she could already kill him for even uttering two small words! And that he started to smile now, after her outburst didn't really help to cool her down. Although, that smile was unbelievable, it was as if a million sparkles would flicker in his eyes. He had beautiful eyes, so intense, soft....NO!!! STOP!!!!

Ian was wondering what was going on. He didn't understand Sara, one minute she was worried and gentle, nearly... affectionately and with the blink of an eye she jumped into his face and shouted at him. If he only knew what he had done wrong this time, it was depressing. Really. Maybe he had better leave now before the situation started to become difficult. "Sara, I think I better leave now. I have to return to my duties on the estate."

"Yes, Ian. Maybe you should go home. Ahm...Ian.....I am sorry, it was...I mean...I didn't want to shout at you..."

"That is ok, Sara."

"No, that is not ok! You come here although Irons didn't allow it and you nearly died and all I can do is to shout at you! Sometimes I hate my temper! Ian, I don't know what to say, please accept my apology." Sara felt horrible, it was not fair to treat him the way she did. The way she always treated him was not fair and her apology was not only meant for today, it was for every mean thing she had told him over the last months.

"Sara, I accept your apology. Have pleasant dreams, you know there will always be someone to watch over you ...now that you have the dragon by your side."  Yes, the dragon on the painting would be there as well as the last Black Dragon.

"Yes, I know that I am safe." Sara smiled at Ian for she understood perfectly well what he wanted her to know. He would always be with her, no matter how much she insulted him, her own protector would always stay near in the shadows or on her fire-escape to keep from being harmed. "Goodnight, Ian."

"Goodnight, Sara"


	3. The Second Wish

Chapter 3

"Wasn't that exciting?" CM was bouncing up and down while still thinking of the events that had taken place this day. First their granted wish actually helped Ian from being punished by Irons because of disobedience. Then, still because of the wish, Sara invited Ian to her home and last she actually apologized for being a bitch at him all the time! Wow, one wish and so many effects!!!! CM just loved those kind of wishes. They were definitely better than those boring ones like 'Hey, can you make me rich?' Bah, giving somebody gold was for first-graders! She and her fellow fairies already held the degree of 'Grandmaster', nearly the highest degree for a working fairy. She was already trying to figure out Ian's second wish, she knew it would be an intelligent one as well. A wish that would really force her gang to use all of the knowledge and experience they had gathered over their long period of working in the Wish-Fulfillment-Department.

"Yeah, really exciting. WOULD YOU MIND???? Just stop this stupid bouncing!!!! It makes me sick!! And besides, we are in the room with the swords again! Remember? Sword? Long metallic thing with sharp edges that makes you go 'ouch'?" MB was angry again, CM ruined her nerves like she did every day, every hour...even every minute!!! CM was so.....yuk.... romantic, combined with a large portion of near-hysterical energy!!! Ah, a few days ago she actually flew over to Europe to watch a stupid marriage of a prince of....what was the name? One of these tiny European countries, was something like....Done-mark or Dang-mark....well, never mind. She actually returned and dared to wave a small red plastic-flag with a white cross on it in front of MB's face. Well, that was a BIG mistake. At last CM was able to flee after she had swallowed half of the flag, and luckily was able to get away before she was forced to swallow the stick as well.... 

(Here, the author would like to add a little comment for my American audience: 'Ladies, believe it or not, we actually have a nice little country called Denmark which lies between Scandinavia and Germany. The national flag is red with a white cross on it and for the (real!) wedding there were masses of flags in all sizes all over the country. The Danish people love their Royals...and I love Denmark!')

"Ladies, Ladies, Ladies, why is it that you always have to nearly kill yourselves?? Hmm??? What is it with you????" RE was feeling tired, she was the oldest of the three fairies and these... annoying... stupid... idiotic... quarrels were ruining her nerves.

CM felt as if she had to clear up an important misunderstanding "RE, please, do not think that I might be a danger for you or MB! I would never do anything to..."

"Never???? NEVER?????? Use your brain, dumbass!!! Don't..."

"MB!!! Shut up immediately! I will not allow such language while we are at work! You will apologize to CM!! AT ONCE!" RE had had enough of this stupidity.

"No, I won't!! She is lying, RE! Don't you remember Bunny-gate?"

"Uh oh... Bunny-gate... oooops... well... I actually forgot about that... but... it was a mistake!!! I did not do it intentionally!" CM was the smallest of the three fairies to begin with, but she was actually able to become almost invisibly tiny right now.

"You FORGOT? You dare to tell me you... FORGOT... Bunny-gate??? I do not believe it! MB, you don't have to apologize anymore! I start to understand and accept your actions! CM! Return to your original size at once!!"

"What is Bunny-gate?"

".......?!"

"Ian, you are awake? How long... I mean... did you hear everything we were speaking of?" RE tried to think back. Did she mutter some spells? Could he have heard the three of them talking about his... ahm... him, coming out of the shower? Uh-oh...

Meanwhile Ian was wondering why the Chief-fairy started to blush and actually became sort of nervous. Did he hear something he was not allowed to? He hoped it would not affect his wishes, or worse, make his last wish undone! The whole day was just like a dream, his Lady Sara talked with him, smiled at him and she even kissed him!! It was so unbelievable, so wonderful, just like being friends! He would not bear to lose all this again.

"I am sorry. Please, you are not going to undo your last spell, aren't you?" Ian's voice trailed away as he looked at RE.

"Oh, hush, no need to fret... you haven't done anything wrong. Everything is all right..."

"RE, he is not crying. He is a grown man and they are not supposed to cry! Ian, you wanna hear about Bunny-gate? Where our most stupid sister proved that she is even more..."

"That is enough, MB! I think he understands what you mean. Look, Ian, Bunny-gate is a very... painful episode... It would be better not to talk about it."

"Where is CM? Come out, you coward!! You know, Ian, in school we have a subject called 'Worst Case Scenario', and pupils who actually LISTEN to the teacher could learn things like: 'NEVER POINT YOUR WAND AT A MIRROR WHILE PRONOUNCING A SPELL!'" MB was looking around for CM while nearly shouting the last sentence. With a shiver she thought back of the nearly fatal catastrophe CM had caused once. She had to fulfill a wish from a wife who wanted her husband to be a rabbit. But she was not concentrating on what the husband was doing while she spoke her spell, so she noticed too late that he had opened the door of the wardrobe which had a mirror on it. The sparkle of the spell did reflect in the mirror and with a soft 'poof' RE and MB became tiny furry bunnies. But the worst thing of it was, that CM actually came flying by, grabbed the MB-bunny, cuddled it and said things like 'Oh, you are such a cutie....such a tiny winy cutie....ooh, and what beautiful ears you have...' and so on and so on. MB nearly vomited at the memory. The end of the story was  that CM was too stupid to find the undo-spell, so she had to bring RE and MB to the Wish-Repair-Department. It was soooooooo embarrassing!

Ian grinned. He was an intelligent man and he could just imagine what a mirror could do to a spell and why it then was called Bunny-gate.

RE cleared her throat and started to speak. "Well, we cannot rewind time, but we can learn from our mistakes... even CM! Ian, now we come back to our business... we are here this night to fulfill your second wish. You already experienced the first fulfillment, so you know you have to be careful. Do you already know what it is you want?"

"Well, I am not quite sure, but I think I have an  idea."

"Ok, go on then, say your wish and it will become reality."

"So, Ladies, my second wish goes as follows: I wish Sara to love me as deeply as I love her!"

"Oh Ian, that is such a romantic wish..." CM was there again, her curiosity having forced her to return to her habitual size, and only the mention of the word 'love' made her romantic feelings spill over. But before she could say anything further, she was confronted by a furious MB, staring her straight in the eyes "Don't you dare say ONE MORE WORD!"

"Ooops, well... ok... mouth is closed... see?" CM made a movement that looked like her mouth was being closed with a zipper and afterwards locked with an imaginary key.

RE carefully looked at the two of them, preparing herself to jump between them to prevent any further hostilities. After she was satisfied with the 'peace-agreement' between the two other fairies, she started to turn back to Ian. "Well, Ian. So now here we go. Ian Nottingham, in my duty as the eldest Grandmaster of the Wish-Fulfillment-Department I now declare your wish fulfilled. Tomorrow Sara will love you the way you love her."


End file.
